


Give Me a Chance

by littleangelava



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: ABDL, DDLG, Diapers later, Dom!Michael, F/M, Fluff, Outpost!Michael, daddy - Freeform, daddy!michael, shy!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: abdl and ddlg, don’t like don’t read!





	Give Me a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> abdl and ddlg, don’t like don’t read!

It all started when Michael Langdon forced you to confess your kinks for your interview. By the end of it you were left with tear stained cheeks, utterly embarrassed when you admitted your fantasies to him. But you truly couldn’t do anything about it, you had to get to the sanctuary, you didn’t want to die in some dark and musty outpost. You wanted to live. And the only way you would live if you confessed your deepest darkest secrets to the man. Which you did, hesitantly.  
“Tell me, now.” He tapped his foot on the ground, his heavy boots making a low echo in the dark room. He perched himself upon his desk, resting a palm on his knee. You felt yourself tear up, but you had to get to the sanctuary. You covered your face in your hands, trying to think of any way you could get out of this situation. Maybe you could lie?  
“Oh and, I’ll know if you lie to me.” His eyes twinkled, amused at how quickly your face changed. You realized he had read your mind. He tapped his foot again, commanding you to tell him.   
You let out a quiet sob, utterly embarrassed you had to admit such things to not only him, but yourself.   
“I-I,” You stuttered out, not bothering to meet his dark eyes. “I want to be…. little.” You told him. Shutting your eyes closed tightly you waited for a response.   
“How little, y/n?” He asked you, tilting his head to the side. But he truly already knew how little you wanted to be, and he loved it. Your kink actually happened to be one of his also.   
“A baby.” You whispered, fiddling with a strand of hair shyly. He gripped your chin in his hands, a rough hand going to wipe away the tears that stained your cheeks. You couldn’t look at him, not yet.   
“You’re adorable.” You froze. Did he like it too? Was he interested in you? Michael Langdon? He couldn’t be. You blushed a deep red, hiding your face in your hands. You felt the feeling of little space begin to creep up on you under his heavy gaze, but you shoved it away.  
“Ms. Mead?” He called, standing up and going to the sliding doorway. His boots clacking on the wooden floor. You turned your head, confused.   
“No more interviews, I have who I need.” You heard him whisper to her, seeing her nod her head and retreat back. He turned back to you, hands folded neatly behind his back, a gentle yet endearing expression across his beautiful features.   
“Come with me.” He commanded, crossing the floor with a hand held out for you to take. You shook your head rapidly.   
“I can’t go with you.” You whispered, seeing his confused face. You shook your head again.   
“Why not?” He asked you, brows furrowed. His hand was still held out, taunting you. You so badly wanted to take it and see where he lead you, but you couldn’t. You were too scared. You didn’t answer him.   
“That’s what I thought. Now, take my hand.” He held it out further. You reached a shaky hand out and grabbed his, standing up. He led you slowly across the floor, opening a door that you saw that led to his bedroom chambers. The walls were velvet red, his sheets were silky black. It looked as how you thought it would. Dark and mysterious.   
He let go of your hand, going to stand in front of you. You were confused as to why he decided to take you here, but you knew better than to question him, so you went along with it.   
“I think you need a bath.” He told you, his lips forming a half-smile. He sat down on the black sheets of his bed, shedding his jacket and sliding off his boots. You stood nervously. Was he going to bathe you? You couldn’t let him see you bare. It would be too much to endure, you felt as if you might die right on the spot.  
“Don’t you?” He asked you, eyes turned to slits. He beckoned you closer with a finger and a cheeky grin. He loved to see you so anxious for him.   
“You don’t have to be so scared, little girl. I want to take care of you, not hurt you. I quite enjoy the lifestyle you’re into also.” He explained, stroking your cheek where tears had fallen. You hadn’t even noticed. He gave you a soft smile, his eyes tender. You blushed.   
“But you have to let go, and give yourself to me. Let me take care of you, take all those little worries away.” You couldn’t let him could you? His voice was so endearing, you wanted to believe every single word he said. But you knew he was only going to treat you well for a couple of days, then decide to let you go, like everyone else in the past.   
“I can’t, Michael.” You hugged him, letting out a quiet sob into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around you tightly, grasping you to him, shushing you quietly. He knew what you truly wanted, and he knew your pride was getting in the way. So, he decided to be a little harsher with you.   
“Shall I just give you no choice then?” You pulled back, he was serious. The look in his eye was a no nonsense one. He truly wanted to take care of you. You didn’t know why, but you needed it so badly, you didn’t want to question him. Bowing your head, you nodded. He looked pleased with your answer, and in reality, you felt pleased too. It was much easier to be “forced” into something you want, than actually admitting that you like it.   
“Good girl. Now, it’s time for your bath, and then bedtime.” The word “bedtime” struck through your core, making you feel littler than you had felt in a while. You took his hand as he held it out for you, guiding you into his bathroom. It had a large vanity, and an even bigger bathtub, it could fit two people. You almost were mad at Michael for a moment, he had been living in luxury while the rest of you had been living so poorly. You brushed it off, not bothering to say anything. You didn’t want to test his temper, yet.   
The bath wasn’t easy, your nerves never seemed to relax as he washed you, carefully you might add. You found it hard to slip into little space, your body to tense and nervous. But you never thought such an intimidating man could be so tender and gentle. He washed your back, rubbing out all of the knots that had built up from being so uncomfortable in your own bed. His fingers working through your hair as he lathered you with shampoo. You loved every minute of it, but you couldn’t look him in the eyes, and if you did, the blush that took over your cheeks was bright red.  
Every once in a while, you would catch a glance of his face, and his mouth was upturned in a small smile.   
Soon enough, he pulled the drain plug from the now warm water, and grabbed a fluffy towel from the cabinet, wrapping it around your soaking body.   
“You go on and lay down on the bed, baby.” He told you, pushing you into the bedroom with a small pat on your bottom, making you feel little. You blushed, skipping into the room and sitting down on his bed. It sunk down immediately, the soft cushion of the bed felt like heaven compared to yours. His sheets were silky and soft, you wanted to rub them all over your face.   
He came in with a small stack of clothing, what looked like a nightgown. He set them down on the bed beside you, going to unravel your towel so he could dress you in them. But you stopped him quickly, nerves taking over. You didn’t want this to end, you didn’t want this to be just a silly one time thing. You had only known Michael for a few days, yet after tonight you knew you were attached to the comfort he gave you.   
“Why me?” You spoke up, your legs crossed and your arms doing the same, a pout on your lips. He looked at you, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, sighing and setting the clothes down on the bed, “I like you, y/n. You’re intriguing, and beautiful. And I know how little you like to be, so I would like to be your caregiver, if you would let me.” His eyes teared up slightly, fixed onto the floor. He felt awkward being so vulnerable in front of you, his face honest, part of him felt you would turn him down. To you he was just a stranger. Your heart soared at his words, still shocked that he even thought about you, let alone chose you. You longed for the day that you found a caregiver, someone to look after you when you needed, and even when you didn’t. You knew Michael could be mean and harsh, but with you, it felt different.  
“Try it for tonight? See how you enjoy being taken care of by me?” His baby blues turned hopeful, his teeth biting hard on his bottom lip. You nodded shyly, hugging him to you, smelling the faint shampoo on his soft locks.   
“Good girl.” He spoke gently into your ear, patting the back of your head softly in praise. He stood up again, slender fingers going to unravel the towel that hid your body from him. He folded it back, revealing your now dry body, placing the soft pink nightgown over your head, helping you put it on.   
“You look beautiful.” He complimented, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. The silky nightgown made you feel like a little doll, his little doll.   
He held back the covers for you, urging you to cuddle up underneath them. He kissed your forehead again, his plush lips lingering a little longer this time. You gazed up at him, he really was beautiful.   
“Do you have to potty before bed?” The question threw you off balance at first, but then you felt yourself blush, sinking into that spot between little and big. You hid your smile from him with the blanket, shaking your head no.   
He chuckled, your embarrassment only making him want to baby you more. “You sure, little one?” You nodded again, eyes chained to his.  
“Okay, good girl.” A smile crept upon his features, “I’m going to have a shower and get dressed in my pajamas, now you sleep alright?” He tucked you in a little tighter, standing up. He made sure you got settled in bed before gently dimming the light in the room and starting up his shower.   
Truly, with him being in the shower, you had a perfect chance to escape, he thought. He’d hoped you wouldn’t. It’s not like he forced you against your will to do something you didn’t want to, but he was nervous. Thankfully your energy you gave off was only good. He really wanted you to be his little girl.


End file.
